Christmas Gifts
by Frost687
Summary: Christmas fic dedicated to Tatiana. EngSey. No matter what she does, Seychelles cannot think of a single idea for what to give to England. With Christmas coming soon, what will she give to the nation? Perhaps China can help with that.


**Hi everyone, and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you're enjoying these last days of 2014, and are spending the holidays with tons of friends and family. Lots of love from me as well~ I think Christmas is about being together with everyone special to you, like family and friends. And those special people as well. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. … Yeah, I ran that joke straight into the wall.**

**I wrote this fanfic as a Christmas gift for my friend Tatiana. A message to Tatiana: Merry Christmas, and thank you so much for being a Prussia-level-awesome friend! Also, thank you for the hat. I do know how much you love EngSey, so… Ta-da! An EngSey fic! I hope this is good enough ^^**

**A message to everyone else: This is an EngSey Christmas fic, and will feature China as a side character. By the way, me including China in this fanfic can be explained very easily. First, I cosplay as China, while Tatiana cosplays as Seychelles. It's just that simple. I wanted to feel like I was included in this fic, so I added China. Lastly, in case you weren't aware of this fact, France raised Seychelles, and she later became one of England's colonies. That would explain her French accent.**

**I actually researched Seychelles online. Yes, I'm that dedicated to my fanfics. There will be several references to that. China-Seychelles relations did begin about 30 years ago, in 1976. It is true that China is generous, since in 1977, China began providing some aide to Seychelles. China is also Seychelles largest source of tourists, and last year, direct flights between Hong Kong and Victoria (Seychelles' capital city) became available. Just ask Google.**

**Warning: Contains language, historical violence, yaoi, hints of Iggychu, references you might not understand, and France. Enough said, France makes this fanfic automatically T.**

**Christmas Gifts**

* * *

**Seychelles POV**

"Romano, look what I got you!" Spain's heavily accented voice reached my ears, sounding like it was right by my side. Actually, Spain was only a few seats away from where I was at the giant table. He was standing near Romano, apparently holding something out to the irritable Italian.

The nation answered, "Bastard Spain, I don't want any gifts from you!" Oh Romano, when will you settle down for once? I have only really met him once before, and that meeting consisted mostly of Romano cursing at Spain and attempting to punch Papa France in his face. Or crotch. Or both… Curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to scoot my chair closer to the Europeans. Was Spain holding what I think he was holding?

Spain grinned even wider, his smile threatening to split his face in two. "Come on Romano, it's almost Christmas; they're my very special gift to you. Tomatoes straight from the Ebro Valley~" Subconsciously, I started urging Romano to accept the gift.

"… Give me the damn tomatoes."

While Spain started cheering like he won first place in a triathlon, I glanced at several of the other nations at the meeting. Were they working? It would be a Christmas miracle if they actually did something productive instead of… I guess Christmas miracles cannot solve everything. Monsieur China was running frantically from Russia, who appeared to be clutching a sunflower. Greece was awake for once and fawning over what was seemingly a new kitten. Belarus was… holding a knife to Latvia's back… I think I should pretend I didn't see that. Italy and Germany were talking about something that seemed to make the latter blush quite a lot. I wonder what that was. America and Japan were both immersed in playing one of Japan's new games with extremely serious and aggressive expressions plastered over their faces. England... Oh dear.

If another nation were to walk by, they would definitely notice my flushed cheeks and how obviously love struck I was. It was kind of like that odd feeling you get when you're horribly dizzy but completely upright and orientated at the same time. Basically… confusing. I ended up trying to calm myself down while twirling my hair ribbons around my fingers, keeping my eyes shut.

About two centuries ago, England and Papa France were fighting over control of my nation. By 1810, my neighbor Mauritius had surrendered to Monsieur England, and I was forced to go along with the terms that were set. I was only a teenager, about 200 years old and still living with England for a century when I became a crown colony in 1903. After 100 years of living at his place, I grew closer to Monsieur England, started developing feelings for him, and became one of the lucky nations able to stomach his cooking. That last one was quite the accomplishment.

Anyways, Monsieur England was swatting away Papa France, who was urging him to accept a small wrapped gift. Eventually, a disgruntled England finally grabbed the box from Papa France's hand. To this day, I still wonder why the two fight so much despite still being friends.

"Frog…" England began. He shoved the present into a messenger bag hanging on the back of his chair. "Thanks."

Instantly, I wilted a little as I continued trying to think of a good gift for Monsieur England. The thing is, Christmas is only is a few days, and most of the nations were already handing out presents.

For most of my friends, it was simple getting a gift for them. But what about England? What in the world was special enough for him? From what I've seen already, about 90% of the nations gave him tea, so he probably has enough of that… Maybe I should ask someone who knows him well enough.

I glanced around the meeting table, trying to decide who I should ask for advice. Mexico was conversing with a blonde man with violet eyes who was clutching a polar bear. Wait, who in the world was that? America seemed rather preoccupied, so I guess I wouldn't be able to talk to him. I decided to talk to Panama, considering she and England are rather good friends. Except she wasn't at the meeting. Most of the nations had escaped for the holiday vacation sooner than humanly possible, leaving behind paperwork, meetings, and boring press conferences. Oh, how I wish I could've joined them!

Who could I possibly talk to for advice? Papa France, America, Japan, Russia, Germany, Italy, and China were busy… Wait a second! I quickly turned to where Russia was and found him giving something to Miss Ukraine and Miss Belarus. Looking the other direction, China was absentmindedly feeding his panda some bamboo shoots.

I'm rather sure Monsieur China and England were good friends, at least until the Opium Wars. Besides, we had gotten to know each other quite well, so it would be easier to talk with him. Over 30 years ago, our governments established diplomatic relations and we've been trading with each other ever since. He's quite the kind nation, and extremely generous as well. Hopefully, China could help me figure out what to give to England.

I quickly walked over to China, avoiding the disorder in the meeting room. "Good morning, Monsieur Chine," I said cheerfully to him.

"你好塞舌爾 (Hello Seychelles)," the Asian nation replied cheerfully, glancing at me. "I heard about the EU's 11th National Indicative Programme. You've been granted 2.2 million Euros?"

"Yes, the money is going to be used to support my country's developmental status. But enough of that!" I exclaimed. "Could you help me with something?"

China asked, "Help with what?" He placed the remaining bamboo stalks in front of his panda, who happily began munching on them. Pandas were so adorable!

"Well, actually…" I looked back at where England was, arguing with France incessantly. It would be best if they wouldn't be able to overhear our conversation. "I want to talk about it after the meeting. Is that okay?"

Nodding, China answered, "Okay."

* * *

The meeting room was completely devoid of any other nations. A large table, dozens of chairs, and tall glass windows were the only other objects in the room other than China and me. As soon as the meeting had ended, the other nations had dashed out of here so quickly, the place was empty within a minute.

"So," China began. "What did you need help with?" I did appreciate how Monsieur China would always act like an older brother toward me. He seemed kind of like Papa France, minus the pervert side.

"W-well, I couldn't think of a good Christmas present for Monsieur England," I responded, stuttering a bit. . Why does every brilliant idea in your mind sound so idiotic once you say it? I tried to avoid looking at China when I felt my cheeks redden a bit.

The other nation questioned, "Do you have any ideas for what to give to 英國 (England)?" His expression seemed to show a mix of confusion, speculation, and an attempt to not laugh. "If you can't think of anything, why not give him something like a British themed gift? He'll be sure to like that."

Well… It just had to be more than that… "I actually wanted to give him something more meaningful, but I have no idea of any gift that could be unique or special. I really do want a present that will mean something. It's just because…" I began muttering in French under my breath, but China spoke up.

"Because you have a crush on him?" he piped up.

The fact he knew that was both surprising and terrifying. "How… I mean… WHAT?!" I screamed.

China dismissively waved his hand, like he was brushing off my reaction. "Kiku senses the atmosphere and refrains from speaking. Who do you think he gets it from?" … I guess that makes sense. Not!

"S-so… Do you have any suggestions?" Suddenly, I felt a sudden sense of deja vu, with China staring straight at me while I attempted to look anywhere but at the nation in front of me.

"英國would probably appreciate a gift that's personally meaningful." Thank goodness, we can drop that subject. "I remember when I visited Finland and the other Nordics a few days ago. I felt he deserved a little gift for Christmas, so I spent some time with him. We shared stories about Russia while sobbing and eating ice cream."

I whacked China's shoulder lightly, saying, "Really, Monsieur Chine? Really?"

Snickering softly, the Chinese mostly ignored my remark and continued. "Well, think about Opium a bit. I'm guessing you haven't been able to due to… Circumstances." More snickering. "England cares very much about his friends, and especially his family. Trust me, I've known him since the 17th century. He gets quite lonely very much as well. 英國 even values the time he spends with 美國 (America) and 法國 (France), no matter how much they annoy him."

"Well, I do understand…" I replied. "But still, how different can we get? You've seen Monsieur England, he's a British gentlemen (well, that's what he claims). I can barely afford my cost of living, and barely anyone knows about me! Unless they've watched Hetalia, that is."

China was about to answer my question, but first asked, "What's Hetalia?" I simply pointed at the wall. "I don't see anyone," he muttered.

"There are some readers." When his look of confusion deepened, I clarified, "You have to look past the fourth wall."

"Oh. But don't worry about that, 塞舌爾! You and Opium do have several things in common. For starters, neither of you can cook." Maybe… Wait, WHAT? "Also, neither of you can express yourself in the slightest, so I have to step in and help you with everything! Have you ever seen England try to tell anyone what he's thinking? I mean, the most he can do is blush and stutter. Almost like you. You're both kind of creeped out by France, though I guess that could apply to anyone. Let's drop that… Last, you westerners get so caught up in this entire gift and crush nonsense. Why don't you try to get past the blushing and nervousness?"

Before China had the chance to go on an ultra long rant about westerners, I quickly shut him up by saying something. "So you think England gets lonely a lot?"

Scoffing, the nation responded, "That's quite the understatement. I remember how he would never leave my side, a little less than 2 centuries ago. I'm not exactly sure why, but he needs others to stay with him. It could have been because of America, or something else. As I said, I'm not sure why, and I'm positive I'll never find out. But maybe you could."

"Monsieur China…"

Once again ignoring me, China continued, "I do have one idea for what you could do. Are you attending America's Christmas party in a few days?" He pulled an opened envelope from his pocket. "I got the usual invitation. 'Attend, or else,' is the basic message."

I nodded in conformation. "Perfect," he stated. "I have the idea for a good present."

"Mr. China," I began. "Were you and England…"

"NO!" China yelped. Somehow, I found it extremely difficult to not burst out in giggles at that.

* * *

**December 24, 8:24 PM**

"Are you positive this will work, Monsieur Chine?" I asked nervously. "Do you know if he is really interested?"

China curtly answered, "No." Before I could freak out though, he plopped me down on a chair near the edge of the ballroom. "I'll go get England over here. Just wait and remember what I told you."

When I gave my conformation, the Asian hurriedly rushed to the other side of the ballroom and was instantly swallowed by the giant crowd of nations. As always, America had hosted a Christmas Eve party for all of the nations. As always, he threatened any nation who dared not attend. The nations couldn't even use religion as an excuse, since according to America, 'Dudes, Christmas is about getting together with family and having an amazing time! So join the party, or else!'

America had definitely pulled out all the stops for this. He had decorated his entire mansion (yes, he owned a mansion), especially the ballroom, the main room of the event. Colorful streamers, banners, Christmas trees, and more were dotted around the room, with a red, white, and blue cake sitting on a table at the front of the ballroom. The room was lit so brightly, it probably could have outshined the sun. I scanned the room for any signs of England, but he was nowhere to be found.

Well, I couldn't find him, but apparently, China could. After a little less than 5 minutes, the nation appeared once again, dragging a blonde with enormous eyebrows behind him. From what I could tell, the Asian was whispering rapidly to England before pushing him in my direction.

"B-bonjour, Monsieur England," I began apprehensively. Was China's advice really going to work. I could already feel my cheeks heating up. "Are you enjoying the party?" Note to self: give myself a mental kick later.

I almost failed to notice that England was obviously just as nervous as I was. "I guess, Seychelles. For a party that we were forced to attend, I am rather liking it."

Glancing away a tad bit, I continued, "So… I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together today, or tomorrow. It is Christmas, and I thought you might have wanted some company." Okay, that was the first step completed. Why couldn't I follow things through to the end? I just wanted this to stop!

For some reason, England appeared even more shocked than before. "W-well, we might as well stay here for the party. I don't have anything else to do.

"Okay," I nodded. Then I realized I had nothing else to say. Shoot! A new whirlwind of thoughts hit me like a bullet train. Why did I not think of anything else to talk about?

_Act friendly, and kind. Don't push him away, but find some common ground for you to relate._

"I still wonder why America practically forces everyone to come to his Christmas party every year," I commented, glancing around at the scattered nations. I guess this is where I follow China's advice.

England nodded and grinned. "Once, I attempted to show up America by bringing a giant Christmas tree to his party. It was 15 feet tall! Then he got a 25-foot tall tree… With flashing lights…"

I simply couldn't help it. I started giggling a bit, and said, "Have you ever thought about your rivalry with America? It's a little silly." From the corner of my eye, I could see England turn up his chin like an aristocratic British gentleman and rub his neck.

"Y-you… It's not like that! America's just such an annoying twat, I can't help but…" I giggled a bit more, and eventually, even England started laughing a tiny bit.

"You do have a point, Monsieur England," I commented, while chuckling. "America is annoying. Once, he tried building a McDonald's at my place!" We both started outright laughing while thinking of the American's love for burgers and fast food. Surprisingly though, I could feel my nervousness melting away as I continued talking and laughing with England.

We sunk deeper into our conversation, switching subjects from America to France to everyone else. Each time we started talking about something new, I found myself a little bit happier, and a little less nervous.

_I would find it best to take it slow. Become friends with him, and next thing you'll know, you'll be closer than you would have ever imagined!_

Thank you, China. Thank you so much for the advice. I promised myself I would thank China as soon as the party ended. Or after I gave myself that mental kick I promised earlier.

Although, I must wonder how China knew exactly what England would do at the party, and how he had found him so quickly.

* * *

"_Are you positive this will work, China?" England asked nervously, brushing some dust off his shoulder._

_Nodding eagerly, China continued whispering in England's ear. "Okay, remember what I told you a few days ago. Act natural, you can do it. Know that you should be kind, and friendly. If you believe you can, you will be able to. Seychelles is waiting right there." He motioned slightly to the nation, waiting for England at the edge of the ballroom._

_Grinning, China patted down England's unruly hair, taming it slightly. He continued to remind England of the advice that he had provided the British nation earlier. Reinforcements, compliments, and positive reinforcement continued as the two walked across the ballroom. Finally, the two caught sight of the African nation, waiting while sitting on a bench._

"_But are you really sure she's interested?" the Briton asked._

"_No." As he pushed England toward the smaller island nation, China couldn't help but grin to himself. As he walked away, still keeping his eyes on the pair talking, he grinned even more. That answer was a lie. China had said he wasn't sure they would like each other._

_If he were to tell the truth, he would've said, "Yes."_

* * *

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH I cannot end stories! I can never end stories! By the way, there are some references you won't understand in this story, like the one with the Nordics and ice cream. Don't worry, those are just inside jokes. Did you like the fourth wall thing, though? XD**

**Once again, Merry Christmas to everyone! If you're a Jew, happy Hanukkah! Have a happy Kwanzaa, New Year, or just happy holidays! I hope you all enjoyed this fic!**

**Signing off,**

**Frost687**


End file.
